pbskidsgofandomcom-20200213-history
Wimzie's House
Wimzie's House is a half-hour Canadian preschool television program produced in Montreal which ran as La Maison de Ouimzie on Télévision de Radio-Canada in the morning and Radio-Québec in late afternoons starting September 4, 1995, and in english on CBC Television starting October 21, 1996 and in the United States on Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) from September 1, 1997 to September 2, 2001. Reruns of the show aired in the United States on the Cookie Jar Toons block on This TV and in syndication as part of the Cookie Jar Kids Network block. The series was produced by Cinar (now Cookie Jar Entertainment), with the PBS telecasts presented by Maryland Public Television from 1997 to 2002. The show's puppetry is in the style of Sesame Street, which led to some legal troubles with The Jim Henson Company, in 1999. There were two FMV PC games based on the series. Episodes Season 1 (1997) * Babies Have It Made (September 1, 1997) * We Want Toys! (September 2, 1997) * The Magic Crayon (September 3, 1997) * The Personal Trainer (September 4, 1997) * The Scaredy Cats (September 5, 1997) * To Tell the Truth (September 8, 1997) * You're Not My Friend (September 9, 1997) * I Dare You! (September 10, 1997) * To Share or Not To Share (September 11, 1997) * A Fishy Fish Story (September 12, 1997) * The Play's the Thing (September 15, 1997) * The Little Red Wimzie (September 16, 1997) * Who Do You Trust? (September 17, 1997) * Friendship Day (September 18, 1997) * The Best Hiding Place on Earth! (September 19, 1997) * I'm Scared for Daddy (September 22, 1997) * Bo Goes Bonkers! (September 23, 1997) * The Hand-Me-Down Sweater (September 24, 1997) * Official Backwards Day (September 25, 1997) * To Each His Own (September 26, 1997) * The Contest (September 29, 1997) * The Tooth Fairy (September 30, 1997) * The Assistant Grown-Up (October 1, 1997) * By the Numbers (October 2, 1997) * Mind Your Manners (October 3, 1997) * The Boys Against the Girls (October 6, 1997) * The Storm (October 7, 1997) * The Sore Winner (October 8, 1997) * Loulou Thinks Big (October 9, 1997) * Queen for a Day (October 10, 1997) * The Jingle (October 13, 1997) * The Dropsies (October 14, 1997) * Wimzie the Magician (October 15, 1997) * Please Don't Say That! (October 16, 1997) * A Little Bit Testy (October 17, 1997) * Cinderloulou (October 20, 1997) * Icky, Yucky, and Goofy (October 21, 1997) * You Have To Learn the Trade (October 22, 1997) * Substitute Daddy (October 23, 1997) * The Accident (October 24, 1997) Season 2 (1998) * Mighty Monster Power Piggies (September 28, 1998) * Bye Bye Birdie (September 29, 1998) * You Just Gotta Keep Trying (September 30, 1998) * Jonas, the Actor (October 1, 1998) * A Medal for Horace (October 2, 1998) * I Want My Mommy (October 5, 1998) * It's Bedtime (October 6, 1998) * The Cookie Crisis (October 7, 1998) * Shaggy's Visit (October 8, 1998) * Boo! (October 9, 1998) * The Tattletales (October 12, 1998) * Flower Power (October 13, 1998) * I Think I Forgot Something (October 14, 1998) * The Telephone Call (October 15, 1998) * The Big Dinosaur (October 16, 1998) * Nicknames (October 19, 1998) * Horace Goes Whammer (October 20, 1998) * Who's the Boss? (October 21, 1998) * Wimzie Sees It All (October 22, 1998) * Wimzie's Hushabye (October 23, 1998) * I Don't Like Chores! (October 26, 1998) * Imagination in Action (October 27, 1998) * The Lost Bone (October 28, 1998) * Identical Cousins (October 29, 1998) * Doctor Wimzie (October 30, 1998) Season 3 (1999) * From Dirt ... to Ice Cream (August 30, 1999) * Jonas and All of His Hits (August 31, 1999) * All 'Round the World in a Day (September 1, 1999) * What's the Matter with Horace? (September 2, 1999) * Promises, Promises (September 3, 1999) * The Cookie Caper (September 6, 1999) * The Lucky Pin (September 7, 1999) * Mad at Dad (September 8, 1999) * The Great Moving Day (September 9, 1999) * Wimzie's Late (September 10, 1999) * The Ugly Scary Statue (September 13, 1999) * Motherly Love (September 14, 1999) * Wimzie's Family Career Day (September 15, 1999) * The Boy Who Cried Wolf (September 16, 1999) * The Surprise ... That Wasn't (September 17, 1999) * The Magic Starfruit (September 20, 1999) * Happy Birthday, Yaya! (September 21, 1999) * The Silent Treatment (September 22, 1999) * Am I Dreaming? (September 23, 1999) * Go for the Gold (September 24, 1999)